


playing strangers

by secrethobby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cafe AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrethobby/pseuds/secrethobby
Summary: meet cute, except not really





	playing strangers

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of waking up from nightmares at 5am lmao

Sirius drums his fingers on the wood counter where he’s currently perched, slowly counting his beats as he makes up a tune in his head.

James comes up behind him just as he’s sure he’s got the first part of his spontaneous hit song down.

He places one hand on the small of Sirius’ back as he looks at him with something akin to concern and amusement.

“Alright?” he asks, mussing Sirius’ (artfully) tousled hair and planting a wet kiss on his forehead.

Just as Sirius wipes the wetness and is about to reply, the cafe door swings open.

“Not interrupting something, I hope,” comes the man’s amused voice as he makes his way towards the counter.

Sirius slides off the counter and shakes his head, his eyes gleaming with glee at the sight of the deliciously handsome person in front of him.

James snorts at the encounter and nods at the newcomer with a bright smile.

“What can I get you?” Sirius asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

The man takes a moment, putting on a whole show of glancing at the menu boards and tapping his lips (those sinful lips, Sirius decides) thoughtfully.

“Hmm,” he finally replies glancing at Sirius with a mischievous smile, “think I’ll have the cold brew today.”

The little devil, Sirius thinks, he gets the cold brew everyday.

“And,” the man continues, “a kiss would be great too.”

Without waiting for Sirius to respond, the guy catches the front of his apron and pulls it towards him as he leans forward on the counter.

Sirius licks his lips in anticipation and meets those lips he’d been having _thoughts_ about a few moments earlier.

“Hi Rem,” Sirius greets him happily, his mouth curving into a small smile as they pull apart.

“Hey babe,” Remus replies, a sappy smile overtaking the smirk previously on his face.

“Jesus, do you guys have to do this weird role play thing _every_ time?” James complains as he heads to the back, but not before patting Remus’ shoulder fondly.

“He’s right, y’know,” Sirius concedes, playing strangers _might_ be getting old after being together for this long.

“Eh, I’m not tired of it yet,” Remus shrugs, leaning in again for another kiss.


End file.
